


Dinner & Dessert

by kaihun



Series: kinktober challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Coming hands-free, Creampie, Felching, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oysters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Switching, Top/Bottom Versatile Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: Jongin teaches Sehun how to properly eat raw oysters, and Sehun returns the favor in bed.sEXOctober d2: aphrodisiacs
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: kinktober challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Dinner & Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sEXOrgasmic Kinktober 2020 challenge, day 2: aphrodisiacs, although other kinks also ended up being included before I could stop myself... please see the tags. 
> 
> note that sekai are vers and switch positions in the sex scene (though the majority of the smut is bottom jongin)
> 
> this was inspired by the oyster scene in Ratched lol

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sehun asks, looking at Jongin from across the table, a plate of a dozen oysters sitting on a bed of ice between them. “I’ve never actually had raw oysters before.” He glances down at the plate hesitantly, not sure where to start. It’s a little intimidating.

“Really?” Jongin says, surprised. “Good thing your first time was with me then, your resident oyster expert.” His cheek dimples as he smiles, and along with the way the dim lighting of the restaurant accentuates the rest of Jongin’s perfectly handsome face, Sehun is helplessly captivated. “Let me teach you.”

Sehun nods once.

“First, you want to loosen the oyster from its shell. Just twirl it around a little with the fork, and be careful not to spill any of that liquid, the oyster juice, inside. They call it the ‘liquor.’”

Sehun watches as he does just that, then picks up his fork to move around his own oyster. “Okay, what’s next?”

“So you see we have some condiments here - cocktail sauce, lemon, and mignonette - this red wine vinegar with shallots,” Jongin explains. “I say skip the cocktail sauce entirely. I prefer eating raw oysters alone, but sometimes I’ll add a squeeze of lemon, or mignonette to change it up. How you want to try your first oyster is up to you, though.”

“Um,” Sehun mumbles, looking over his choices again. “I guess I’ll try it plain first. Your taste is impeccable, I trust you,” he explains, looking up at Jongin, who looks pleased by the compliment. “And then with lemon and the min - mignonette? Later.”

“Cool,” Jongin says, nodding. “So. Now pick up the shell, again making sure not to spill any juice. It helps balance the flavor of the oyster itself, which is... intense.” He looks straight into Sehun’s eyes when he says it. “And now it’s time to eat it. Bring the widest part to your lips. Open your mouth, let it slide right in. Tip your head back a little when you swallow - just watch me.”

He doesn’t have to tell Sehun - his attention has long been taken by the eroticism of Jongin’s words, combined with the mesmerizing visual of Jongin pressing the shell to his pretty, full lips, parting just enough to gently slurp the oyster until it slides easily into his mouth. Sehun watches how his Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows down once, eyes closed in seeming ecstasy. It must’ve only been a second, but the action felt drawn out and emphatically sensual.

“And that’s it.” Jongin’s voice cuts through Sehun’s hazy thoughts, pulling him back to the present. “You should chew the oyster once or twice to really appreciate that flavor. But, you know, sometimes I like to swallow it all down, whole.”

Sehun gulps, already feeling himself get hard in his pants. He tries to shift in his seat inconspicuously.

“Now it’s your turn,” Jongin says after pausing to take a sip of champagne - something Jongin had ordered for the both of them to complement the raw oysters.

A little intimidated again, but this time more by Jongin’s intense gaze, Sehun picks up the oyster he loosened earlier, bringing the widest part of the shell to his mouth. He’s careful not to spill any of that liquor, and now that it’s close to his nose, he notes the briny scent. But the smell is quite mild and pleasant, kind of like an ocean breeze. There’s no pungent fishy smell, and from his experience eating sashimi, he knows this means the oysters are fresh. He meets Jongin’s gaze briefly as he opens his mouth and begins to tilt the shell, but he closes his eyes when the oyster slides past his lips. He chews once, surprised by the burst of buttery flavor perfectly balanced by the salt of the liquor, and he explores the soft texture of the meat on his tongue before swallowing it down. It’s a whole experience. Slowly, he licks his lips, savoring the unique flavor.

When he opens his eyes, Jongin is watching him with unmistakable heat in his eyes.

“It’s...delicious,” Sehun says, already moving to prepare another oyster, this time with a splash of lemon.

“I knew you’d love it. Now I’ll have to take you to all my favorite oyster bars.”

“Careful, Jongin. Soon you won’t be the only resident oyster expert around here,” Sehun replies, grinning as he picks up another shell.

Jongin laughs. “Looking forward to the competition.”

~~

After they devoured their oysters, Jongin invited him back to his apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, Sehun took the initiative by pulling Jongin into a feverish kiss.

“I’ve been wanting your mouth on me all night,” Sehun complains when they stop to breathe.

“Oh?”

“Don’t play games with me, I know what you were doing,” Sehun huffs. “And it worked.”

Jongin chuckles. “If it really worked, why didn’t you kiss me earlier? There were opportunities,” Jongin quips, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I knew once we got started, I wouldn’t want to stop at just kissing, and we were in public,” Sehun explains, exasperated that they’re still talking. He pulls Jongin along with him into Jongin’s bedroom, undressing him along the way.

~~

Lying on their sides, Sehun holds up his leg at the knee as Jongin leisurely fucks him from behind. Sehun twists his head back in search of Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin meets him halfway. Their kiss is passionate but unhurried, with Jongin’s tongue matching the same maddeningly slow pace he’s moving his hips, switching unpredictably between rotations and slow, sharp jabs that has Sehun going out of his mind. It feels like they’ve been at it for hours, even though realistically he knows that much time can’t have passed. Jongin reaches around to touch Sehun’s wet cock, spreading the precome down the shaft with his fingers, then fisting the base in time with his minute thrusts. He keeps jabbing at Sehun’s prostate, enough to feel good but not enough to make him cum yet.

After what seems like another hour, Jongin pulls out at Sehun’s protest, but he quiets down as Jongin repositions him onto his back. Swinging his leg over Sehun’s body, he lifts Sehun’s hand to suck two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them generously with his saliva. Getting the hint, Sehun removes his fingers and presses the pads to Jongin's entrance. Gradually he works Jongin open, cataloguing Jongin’s reactions as he scissors and curls his fingers inside him. When he’s ready, Jongin pushes his hand away, and he pumps Sehun’s rock hard erection a few times before positioning it over his entrance. Sehun meets his heated gaze, mouth open in a silent moan as Jongin sits down onto his cock.

Jongin takes his sweet time until Sehun is completely in him, resuming the languid pace from earlier. Every roll of his hips is slow and deliberate, and their quiet groans of pleasure fill the air.

“So tight, Jongin. You feel so good,” Sehun moans, eyes trained on Jongin who’s closed his eyes and tilted his head back, reminiscent of their sensual dining experience earlier that night. Sehun starts to lift his hips up, and it isn’t long before their pace starts to quicken.

“Fuck, right there,” Jongin groans, arching his back more.

Sehun holds onto his hips as he continues to pound into him at the angle Jongin wants, and it’s only a few more thrusts before Jongin reaches his climax, cum spurting out his cock to land across Sehun’s belly.

The sight of it is enough for Sehun to cum, too, and he blows his load into Jongin with a surprised gasp, continuing to fuck him through it until his cock gets too sensitive.

He pulls out and helps Jongin to lay on his back, positioning him so his ass is at the end of the bed, then gets on his knees to start licking the cum beginning to leak out of Jongin’s fluttering hole.

“Oh, fuck,” Jongin whines at the first touch of Sehun’s tongue. He continues to moan as Sehun eats him out thoroughly. Sehun saves some cum on the tip of his tongue, which he brings up to Jongin’s mouth to share. Their kiss is intimate, and they take time tasting each other until their lips feel swollen and bruised.

“Didn't expect my plan to work _this_ well,” Jongin says in a hoarse voice, and coughs to clear his throat.

Sehun laughs, then leans in again to peck Jongin on the lips. “Now we know oysters really get me in the mood.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so used to writing fluffy sekai that pwp feels foreign to me :D


End file.
